jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuffy
Snuffy *'Type': Monoplane *'Gender': Male *'Age': 4 Snuffy is a small green monoplane. He Is equipped for skywriting. In episode's consistency (which depends on the order), one episode says he has not flown further away from Tarrytown than Lightning Bug Lake, but other episodes show him fly much further; In Grumpy O'Malley, it's revealed he gets shy easily, but in many other episodes he shows no sign of shyness. Bio Snuffy is the youngest plane of the group and his specialty is skywriting. He's always plagued with sniffles (sometimes from all the smoke that he fills) and when he speaks, he sounds stuffed-up. But even so, the gentle warmth and compassion in his heart always come through. And since Snuffy is experiencing most things for the first time, he's a bit cautious and sometimes his fear of new things gets the most of him. But, he manages to overcome his fears and move forward to the next challenge. When Debi Derryberry voiced the series when Snuffy didn't know something he asked Jay Jay and he would guess the thing to him. Episodes Apperances Season 1 (1998-1999) * Ep 1: Tracy's Song * Ep 1: Picture Day * Ep 2: Hide and Seek * Ep 2: Big Jake's Birthday Surprise * Ep 3: Catch the Buzz * Ep 3: Grumpy O'Malley * Ep 4: Snuffy's 1st Day of School * Ep 4: Super Sonic Jay Jay * Ep 5: Jay Jay and the Stars at Night * Ep 5: Hero Herky * Ep 6: Wing Wigglin' * Ep 6: Tracy's Tree * Ep 7: Super Loop-De-Loop * Ep 7: Jay Jay's Bad Dream * Ep 8: Evan Gets His Wings * Ep 8: Snuffy Sees the Big Picture * Ep 9: Switch Around Day * Ep 9: Snuffy's Missing Friend * Ep 10: Missing You * Ep 10: Tippy Toppy Peak * Ep 11: Tracy's Treasure Hunt * Ep 11: Jay Jay's New Wheels * Ep 12: Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure (Part 1) * Ep 12: Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure (Part 2) Season 2 (1999-2000) * Ep 13: Babysitting Blues * Ep 13: Jay Jay Earns His Wings * Ep 14: Herky Jerky * Ep 14: Upside Down Waterfall * Ep 15: I'm Being Followed By The Moon * Ep 15: Something Special * Ep 16: Plane Of A Different Color * Ep 16: Hiccup Havoc * Ep 17: And That's The Tooth! * Ep 17: Big Jake's Team * Ep 18: I Love Your Funny Face * Ep 18: Snuffy's Rainbow * Ep 19: The Buddy System * Ep 19: The Great Tarrytown Blackout * Ep 20: Jay Jay Meets The Cloud King * Ep 20: The Merit Badge * Ep 21: Are We There Yet? * Ep 21: Problem In Pangabula * Ep 22: Jay Jay's Dinosaur Hunt * Ep 22: Dough-Nutty * Ep 23: Snuffy Discovers The Ocean * Ep 23: Jay Jay's Speedy Delivery * Ep 24: Dog Gone Doggy * Ep 24: Herky's Hat Chase * Ep 25: The Three Little Planes * Ep 25: I'm Swamped * Ep 26: Old Oscar Leads The Parade * Ep 26: Revvin' Evan's Day Season 3 (2001) * Ep 27: Spending Time with Big Jake * Ep 27: The New Plane * Ep 28: Tracy's Shooting Star * Ep 28: Upsy Downosis * Ep 29: The Opposites Game * Ep 29: Tracy's Sonic Boom * Ep 30: Jay Jay's Butterfly Adventure * Ep 30: The Singing Meadow * Ep 31: Jay Jay Meets Captain Hightower * Ep 31: Tracy's Snuggly Blanket * Ep 32: Fire Engine Evan * Ep 32: Tracy's Candy Catastrophe * Ep 33: Tuffy the Tiny Tow Truck * Ep 33: Snuffy's Snowman * Ep 34: Tuffy's Buried Treasure * Ep 34: Snuffy's Thanksgiving * Ep 35: Snuffy and the Colors of Fall * Ep 35: Snuffy's Birthday Surprise * Ep 36: A Trip to Skylandia * Ep 36: Brenda's Mother's Day * Ep 37: Tuffy's Trip to Pangabula * Ep 37: Tuffy's Adventure in Pangabula * Ep 38: Jay Jay's Winter Parade * Ep 38: Snuffy's Seasons * Ep 39: Jay Jay and the Magic Books * Ep 39: The Counting Game * Ep 40: Concert Day at Tarrytown Airport * Ep 40: Snuffy's Favorite Color Appearance Snuffy is a cute skywriting monoplane who is fair-skinned has medium blue eyes and buck teeth. He is painted lime green with yellow patches on either side, and thin yellow lines on his landing gear. His propeller is wooden with a red tip. His wheels are black with dark grey hubcaps. Songs Trivia: *Snuffy's model version was a little different. Snuffy has an entirely black propeller while CGI has a wooden propeller with a red tip & CGI Snuffy had a targeter on his head while the model Snuffy doesn't also in the model version Snuffy was seen with regular teeth while in the CGI Snuffy had buck teeth and finally in the model version Snuffy sounded a bit older while CGI Snuffy sounded younger. *Spring flowers make Snuffy allergic. *On the Jay Jay kiddie ride, he appeared on the button saying "Wowee! You're the best!". Also, Fun 2 Learn also made him as a kiddie ride. Features 4 buttons with pictures of Snuffy. The buttons on him are A (for airport), B (for Brenda Blue), C (for cloud) and a circle button that reads "Snuffy the skywriter". When you press the circle button, Snuffy says "Wingariffic!" and makes plane sounds. *Snuffy is voiced by Sandy Fox in the later episodes of the series, who also voiced Tracy and Tuffy as well. *Whenever Snuffy was present in the Model Series, the saxophone was played. Gallery: SnuffyandtheSnowman.jpg|Snuffy in Model form Snuffy.jpg|Model Snuffy when his body was all green Snuffy'sBirthdaySurprise.jpg|Model Snuffy crying happily Category:Characters Category:Planes